


Чёрное и белое

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, АУ - Ангелы и демоны, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, арт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Картинка кликабельна.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Гарольд Финч/Джон Риз
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), POI 2021: Спецквест





	Чёрное и белое

**Author's Note:**

> Картинка кликабельна.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bmsP.jpg)  



End file.
